One In A Million
by The Sapphire Prodigy
Summary: Girl you're so one in a million, You are, Baby you're the best I ever had, Best I ever had , And I'm certain that, There ain't nothing better, No there ain't nothing better than this


**ONE IN A MILLION**

_Jet setter_

_Go getter_

_Nothing better_

_Call me Mr. Been There Done That_

_Top model chick to your every day hood rat_

_Less than all but more than a few_

_But I've never met one like you_

Usagi walked briskly down the street eager to get away from _him. _He had been annoying her all day long about going on a _nonexistent _date. As if she would waste her valuable time to go anywhere with his selfish, conceited cocky ass. She had Mamoru and that's all she needed. Right?

_Been all over the world_

_Done a little bit of everything_

_Little bit of everywhere_

_With a little bit of everyone_

_All the girls I've been with_

_Things I've seen it takes much to impress_

_But sure enough you go it makes your soul _

_Stand up from all the rest_

Seiya ran desperately after _his _woman. Mamoru was not here to take her away from him and this was his only chance. He had been a million and one places searching for his princess and of all the girls he met, she stood out. It was like a sign from God, or something, He was meant to have her, or at least try to gain her affections. If she would give him the time of day, maybe he could show her just how much he really cares for her.

_I can be in love_

_But I just don't know_

_Baby one thing is for certain_

_Whatever you do it's working_

_All the girls don't matter_

_In your presence can't do what you do_

_There's a million girls around _

_But I don't see no one but you_

Usagi turned another corner before she bumped into a large muscular form. _Seiya_

"Ugh! Will you just leave me alone?" said Usagi rather irritated. "Sorry, I can't Odango." said Seiya smiling. "Kono yarou!" yelled Usagi offensively. "Aishiteru Odango." Seiya said countering the attack with love. "Nani?" Usagi said in shock before quickly recovering "Liar!"

_Girl you're so one in a million_

_You are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_And I'm certain that_

_There ain't nothing better_

_No there ain't nothing better than this_

Usagi quickly brushed past Seiya in an attempt to get away, but he grabbed her arm and swung her around into his chest. Usagi blushed out of anger and embarrassment. "It's not a lie, I do love you." he said softly. Usagi broke away and ran off in the opposite direction. Seiya just grinned as the game of cat and mouse started all over again.

_You're not a regular girl_

_You don't give a damn about your look_

_Talking about I can't do it for you_

_But you can do it for yourself_

_Even though that ain't so_

_Baby cause my dough don't know how to end_

_But that independent thing I'm with it_

_All we do is win baby_

As Seiya continued to trail the fleeing bunny, he saw a group of Juuban's elite male dancers and a close friend of his. "Haru!" he yelled and the said man turned in his direction. "Seiya-kun! What's up." Seiya stopped to catch his breathe before pouring out to his friend.

"So, basically you need us to help you impress this Usagi-chan?" said Haru after listening to saying quick and desperate story. "Yeah I'm gonna sing to her." he said "Well we're glad to help." said Haru. "Arigatou Haru-kun! Meet me in the park, you'll know what to do" said Seiya before turning and running off.

_I could be in love_

_But I just don't know_

_Baby one thing is for certain_

_Whatever you do it's working_

_All the girls don't matter_

_In your presence can't do what you do_

_There's a million girls around _

_But I don't see no one but you_

Usagi ran through a crowd of passing pedestrians before finding herself at the park. People seemed to be gathering in a large group around something. As usual, her curiosity got the best of her and she made her way through the thick group to the front and almost fainted in shock.

Seiya eyed Usagi and cued for the music to play.

_Baby you're so one in a million_

_You are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_And I'm certain that_

_There ain't nothing better_

_No there ain't nothing better than this_

_Girl you're so one in a million_

_You are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_And I'm certain that_

_There ain't nothing better_

_No there ain't nothing better than this_

Seiya sung from the bottom of his heart, as the elite dance team danced behind him in support. However, as he fell deeper into the music, he failed to realize when a tall slender brunette began to dance with him. This in, turn did more than anger Usagi, it hurt her.

_Timing girl_

_Only one in the world_

_Just one of a kind_

_She mine_

Usagi could't stand the sight of Seiya, the girl, and the dancers any longer. In a fit of anger she walked away calling for a taxi. Seiya stopped dancing at the sight of Usagi getting into a taxi and ran off to stop her.

_Ooh all that I can think about  
_

_Is what this thing could be _

_A future baby_

_Baby you're one of a kind_

_That means that you're the only one for me_

_Only one for me_

Usagi could only stare in shock for the third time that day as Seiya jumped in front of the cab. The driver suddenly slammed hard on the brakes and miraculously, Seiya went unharmed. Slamming the door to the cab she turned and faced Seiya. "Nani za jigoku?" she yelled furiously. "What is your problem?" she yelled and he smiled again infuriating her even more. "You." he said simply.

_Baby (girl) you're so one in a million_

_You are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_And I'm certain that_

_There ain't nothing better_

_No there ain't nothing better than this_

"Seiya..." "No, let me speak." he said cutting her off. "I want nothing more than for you to be in my life Odango. Will you go on a date with me, just one?" he said now down on his knee's. Usagi sighed out of frustration but produces a small smile. "Sure." Seiya jumped up like a little boy who just recieved candy for the first time and grinned like a love-sick fool. "Thanks."

"I liked your song." she said honestly as they walked hand in hand. "What's it called?"

_Girl you're so one in a million_

_You are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_And I'm certain that_

_There ain't nothing better_

_No there ain't nothing better than this_

Seiya smiled again for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "One in a Million."

Song: One In A Million

Artist: Ne-Yo

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song One In A Million


End file.
